Shadowmoon's wish
by smileykat21
Summary: Shadow will rise to defeat the fury of the forest? Shadowmoon is a black she-cat who just wants to live like any other cat, but with a giant prophecy to fulfill, and a sister who is repeatedly framed for the fall of rainclan.
1. Alliances and prolouge

**Rainclan**

 **Leader:**

Fallowstar: Light brown tabby with green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Jaywhisker:Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Runningjay:Grey she-cat

Apprintice:Harveypaw

 **Warriors:**

Splashriver:Blueish-grey tom with blue eyes and black markings

Blazefur:Red and orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Mossclaw:Rough furred brown tabby tom

Jumpspirit: Black and white tabby tom

strikeclaw:Fast white tom with amber eyes

moonfur:Silvery grey tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Lichentail:White and brown dappled she-cat

goldenblaze:Golden-yellow tom with green eyes

littleclaw:Light grey tom with green eyes

whitefang:white She-cat with blue eyes

suntail: yellow-gold tom with amber eyes

Apprintice: Featherpaw

rosepetal:creamy colored she-cat with green eyes

barkfur:brown tom with amber eyes

barleynose:Light tan colored tom with blue eyes

cloudfeather:white tom with blue eyes

badgerclaw:black tom with white stripes like a badger

birdflight:beautiful light brown she-cat

sharptail:dark grey tom with black stripes

Gingerblaze:Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Fallowstar: Mother to shadowkit, shinekit, and skykit.

Whitefang: Mother to stormkit, and frostkit.

 **Elders:**

Marshwillow: Brown and white tom with amber eyes

Flowerstem:Cream colored She-cat with green eyes

minnowstrike:Light Grey Tom

 **Apprintices**

Harveypaw: dappled orange and white tom

Featherpaw: Beautiful Light grey dappled she-cat with blue eyes

 **Kits**

stormkit:Grey tabby tom

frostkit:White She-kit with blue eyes

shadowkit: Black she-cat with red tipped ears

shinekit: Yellow and white dappled she-cat

skykit: Blue-grey tom with blue eyes

 **Im too lazy to do the other clan so deal with it**

 _Prolouge_

"there is nothing wrong with her. She was just..." Fallowstar whispered "Well... She's just... Different." fallowstar stared at her paws.

"Fallowstar. She is completely useless. She cant hunt, or fight. Our clan needs that food. She will just be another useless mouth to feed." Thundershadow hissed.

"During the journey to find the forever lost skyclan, did we just throw out the cats that were too old too hunt? Or the cats that were too injured by previous windclan attacks? No!" Fallowstar retorted.

"Very well. Let your clan loose the last rabbit too someone who cant repay." thundershadow assumed.

"Like a stupid windclan cat is any better" Fallowstar uttered

"What did you say?!" Thundershadow hissed, rearing up on his hind legs.

"Tell me again why I chose you for a mate..." fallowstar openly said. Thundershadow quickly leaped onto the rainclan leader, and before she could react, thundershadow was on her. Fallowstar battered the toms exposed belly. The tom was gripping onto the she-cats shoulders. Fallowstar stood up and shook her body as the the tom lost his grip and flew into the valley. She heard a thump as the tom hit the ground below. Fallowstar sighed and lept down the rocks leading to camp. She quickly thought of how she was going to explain it to the clan. She hopped up the rocks one by one to the top.

"All cats old enough to catch their own fish, gather here beneath the highledge." Fallowstar boomed as her voice echoed around the camp. She saw shadowkit as she poked her head through and tumbled out. She twisted her head around as if she had never been out of the nursey before. She then started dragging her hind legs toards the gathered cats.

"You can watch from your den, but you arent old enough to catch your own prey, so you cant be down here right now." Whitefang mewed sweetly. Shadowkit huffed in annoyance, but listened to her and padded back to the nursery. Whitefang dashed over to the gathering cats, and sat inbetween blazefur and rosepetal.

"Today, we had an incedent by the valley." Fallowstar mewed sadly. The gathering cats started whispering to eachother. She overheard one of them talking about thundershadow.

"Has this got to do with thundershadow? I didnt see him come back with fallowstar." Cloudfeather whispered to littleclaw. Littleclaw shrugged his response. _Yes. It does_ fallowstar thought.

"Thundershadow didnt come back because we ran into a pair of foxes as we were walking by the valley. We battled them but thundershadow slowly scaled down the rocky slopes and lead the foxes down. One of the foxes slipped and hit the other fox and thundershadow and he fell to the valley." Fallowstar lied. She knew if she told the truth the gathered cats would hate her, or not understand. The gathered cats bowed their heads down and muttered to eachother.

"This meeting is now over." Fallowstar said standing up to strech. She padded into her den feeling guilty for the things she did. She killed one of her own cats and lied to the clan about it. She crawled into her nest and stared up the skyhole. She looked at the moon and stars and tried to find thundershadow. Her eyes slowly shut and no sooner had she fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Shadowkit slipped through the crack in the nursery wall, her hind legs dangling after her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Hissed skylit as she tumbled on the blue-grey Tom.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Shadowkit mumbled

"Look before you leap, birdbrain. I would be surprised if fallowstar even gave you a good name!" skykit retorted _why do I have to be his sister?_

She really wanted to be a warrior, but she wasn't sure if she was meant to be one. She couldn't hunt, or fight.

"Stupid legs." Shadowkit mewed under her breath. She dragged her legs off skykit, and to the fresh kill pile. She looked through the pile and eventually chose a small minnow. She carried the minnow to a niche in the wall and ate it there. She saw fallowstar walking slowly and turning her head side by side as if she was looking for something. She then looked at me

"Ah! There you are!" She called. She walked over and told me she wanted to talk to me "alone" so I followed her into her den underneath the highrock.

"What did you want to talk about?" I mewed softly

"Well, it's about your apprenticeship. I can't make you a medicine cat, because harveypaw is already her apprentice. But if you're a warrior… Well…" Fallowstar got cut off

"Because I'm useless and can't hunt or fight." Shadowkit mewed stubbornly.

"You were just born strange. You can still be useful as a medicine cat, but that role is taken. I have been thinking about it, and I thought that maybe you could just try and train as a warrior, or if that proved to be too difficult, you and harveypaw could switch, because he never really seemed to fond of being a medicine cat. What do you say?" Fallowstar mewed kindly

"I want to try and be a warrior." Shadowkit mewed softly.

"Very well then" fallowstar sighed "off you go then" Shadowkit nodded and slipped out of the den to finish her minnow. She couldn't help but feel someone watching her while she was talking with fallowstar. When she finished her minnow, she stood up to stretch, and she stepped out.

"Wait up!" She heard shinekit shout. Before Shadowkit could react, shinekit tumbled onto the black she-kit

"Ack! Sorry, I didn't see you!" Shinekit mewed. "Stormkit wanted to show me something."

"It's ok." Shadowkit mumbled. She dragged her legs to the nursery. She crawled into the hole to take a quick nap. _Might as well._ She thought. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Wake up Shadowkit! Fallowstar is making a clan meeting!" She heard shinekit purr happily.

"Shinekit, for the last time, let her rest!" She heard whitefang mew with annoyance edging her voice.

"Ughhhh ok I'm up what is it about" Shadowkit mumbled

"I don't know. Let's find out!" Shinekit purred exitedly. Shadowkit lazily walked over to the hole in the nursery wall. They had stupid contests here when they were younger, like "who can fit the most rocks in the hole", or "who can fit through the hole" Shinekit had always won that contest.

"Move over mumblekit!" Skykit hissed as he shoved her aside to stare through the hole. _At least I can still hear the meeting, Right?_ She thought.

"Today, we have a new medicine cat amongst us!" Fallowstar mewed as her voice echoed around the rocks. "Harveymoon!" Harveymoon purred. All the gathered cats cheered and purred loud enough that she thought Marshclan could hear it. "harveymoon! Harveymoon! Harveymoon!" The gathered cats cheered, his mother, rosepetal, cheering loudest of all.

"Wow! He totally deserved it too! Remember that one time when I got a thorn in my pad and he got it out! Oh yeah! And he also…" Shadowkit didn't hear the last of what Shinekit said because she had fallen asleep again, but instead of waking up again with the sunlight spilling into the nursery, she saw starclan.

"You are the shadow to rise against the fury of the dark forest." She heard a voice coming from behind her. She whipped around and saw a dusty brown she-cat.

"Who are you?!" Shadowkit hissed. Her scent smelled half like marshclan. Maybe she was from when there were four clans in the forest.

"I'm briarlight, of thunderclan." said the she-cat.


End file.
